bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Mahiki
The Kanohi '''Mahiki' is the Mask of Illusion. The Great version allows its' user to change their own appearance or to cast illusions. The user can change the way others see them and imitate voices, but cannot copy any powers the original has. The Noble version does not let the user change their appearance. Instead, it only allows them to cast illusions. Kanohi Elda and Kanohi Rode are some masks which will see through its' usage. On Metru Nui, Kanohi Mahiki are made from Reconstitute At Random and Weaken Kanoka. Example Usages *'Great:' Matau used his mask to change into a Vahki for disguise in Legends of Metru Nui. *'Noble:' Kopaka used a Kanohi Mahiki to make multiple illusions of himself to confuse a Muaka in the Mata Nui Online Game. Bearers Great *[[Reaper (Order of Mata Nui)|''"Reaper"]] - Primary mask. *Junker Eiran - Formerly; now deceased. *Toa Elid Thylene - Formerly; became Noble when he was transformed into a Turaga Elid. *Toa Horrakah Hordika Sarraw - Limited to just illusions without the ability to change his appearance, except to be invisible. *Toa Kamas Keeto - Primary mask. *Toa Manas Iaja - Briefly; in The Kingdom of Celestia Alternate Universe. *Toa Marat Levikk - Formerly; became Noble when he was transformed into a Turaga Marat. *Toa Metru Matau - Formerly; became Noble when he was transformed into a Turaga Metru. *Toa Naryk Rokar - Primary mask. *Toa Neţeru Ånpu - Primary mask. *Toa Ouir Uratii - Formerly; now deceased. *Toa Ryhmä Ålku - Formerly; now deceased. *Toa Ryhmä Myrkky - Formerly; now deceased. *Toa Vorlak Artakika - Primary mask. Powerless *Ånpu - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Neţeru. *Artakika - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Vorlak. *[[Beauty|"Beauty"]] - Formerly; now deceased. *Hār - Formerly; now deceased. *Heqet *Heru - Formerly; in The Empire of Whenua Alternate Universe. *Keeto - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Kamas. *Levikk - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Marat. *Matau - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Metru. *Piruk *Rokar - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Naryk. Noble *The Toa Mata - Formerly secondary masks; lost when they became Toa Nuva, now with the Turaga Metru. *Turaga Elid Thylene - Primary mask. *Turaga Marat Levikk - Primary mask. *Turaga Metru Matau - Primary mask. *Turaga Metru Vakama - Formerly secondary mask; destroyed during the sinking of Ta-Koro. *Turaga Metru Nokama - Secondary mask. *Turaga Metru Nuju - Secondary mask. *Turaga Metru Onewa - Secondary mask. *Turaga Metru Whenua - Secondary mask. *Turaga Sāh Atemu - Formerly secondary mask; given to Turaga Sepţit Aritonu. *Turaga Sepţit Aritonu - Primary mask. Powerless *Aodhan *Arktinen *Ehrye *Heqet *Kamen *Kiop *Mamru *Opus *Reltu - Formerly; discarded in exchange for a Great Jezek when he was transformed into a Toa Xioc. *Sari *Sarraw - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Horrakah. *Thylene - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Elid. *Uratii - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Ouir. Forms ]] Trivia *The Mahiki's illusions differ from those created by Makuta: Mahiki illusions deceive a target's vision, whereas the Makuta's deceive the mind. *Although Matau describes the Mahiki's power as Shapeshifting in ''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui, this is a misconception. The Mahiki does not allow its user to change their physical form, only their appearance. Category:Objects Category:Kanohi